


[Podfic of] The DIY Family Job

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Eliot technically stole a baby, which is actually the least of Leverage's problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The DIY Family Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749018) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of infant neglect/abuse.

Length: 9:02  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20DIY%20Family%20Job.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20DIY%20Family%20Job.mp3)

  



End file.
